It's a Demon eat Demon world The DWMA meets True Cross academy!
by DemonSoul-Crossover
Summary: Lord Death the friendly yet powerful God Of Death is trying to make a peace treaty with the True Cross. As such he sends two of his best students to Cram School Soul Eater the scythe and his meister Maka Albarn! How can they deal with being in a place that specialize in killing any demon they come across? How can Soul control the black blood and why has Maka been acting weird?


**Rewriting** **this** **story**.

* * *

Soul POV

* * *

"This doesn't sound like a very cool idea." I said to Maka giving her an annoyed half blank stare as I yawned. Being stuck on a overly crowded public bus on our way to True Cross Academy. Needles to say sucks not to mention I was very tired from all the traveling anyway. Not a single chance to rest for even a moment on the way here. We haven't stopped since we said good by to our team. We began taking a plane. Which some might find relaxing if not for the very uncool kid kicking your seat the entire ride. To give a sigh of relief when we get off the plain and then getting crammed into this hell hole of a bus almost as soon as we got off not cool at all.

We could have least stopped at a half decent sushi place. Mmm or some ramen, real not packaged ramen. Man I'm hungry. I felt myself begining to drool at just the thought. I promptly wiped away the saliva on my sleeve out of a mix of habit and embarrassment. "Maka, from what I've heard they want to kill any supernatural creatures they can get their murderous hands on. No matter if they are good or bad! Heck I'm a demon weapon they specialize in killing demons and I don't think they would appreciate meisters. As far as I'm concerned they are just as bad as kishins. If not worse they've basically made a kishin-egg cult. Which is totally not cool at all." I huffed in a rant. Some of my annoyance probably coming from the sore spot in my back from all this standing.

Maka furrowed her eyebrows in that cute annoyed way she does, when she's mad or frustrated. Wait no I didn't think that, I tried shaking that thought out of my head. She's meister that's all. "I know Soul I'm worried as well, but do we really want to have to deal with Pre-Kishins, witches... and exorcists?" She said counting each of things she listed on her gloved fingers. "If we make peace with them we don't have to worry about it. They wouldn't be able to touch demon weapons no matter if they where with us or not. We may even get their help, help we will need especially with the rise of Asura." Her soul tensed before you could see her body do so. A tight chocking feeling around her. Something you may only notice with the meister weapon bond.

"And if not?" i asked, Maka went silent and I understood as her soul suddenly became less tense and more violent. Ready to fight at a moments notice, determined. All the training instincts taking over in an instant. I looked out the window of the bus and let out a worried sigh as I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the handle of one of my suitcases. "Why the heck did Lord Death have to send us?" I whined. I complained partially out of annoyance and my worry of this slightly more complicated mission. This isn't the usual go in find the kishin eat their soul kind of deal, but I also worried because I worried about how my nightmares will affect this visit or if the black blood started acting up...If i lose control and hurt someone.. hurt Maka.. It could spell disaster not only me, but Maka and this entire deal. Damn that red troll. I took a deep breath.

"I don't really know, Soul, but I trust Lord Death's judgment." She said although she looked worried for a second she soon put on a determined smile. "But we will do our best." she said as if trying to get me to play along with it, although part of me thought she was trying to hype herself up. Date I say it, like Black*Star does. Making one hand tight in a fist she held it up I. Enthusiasm. "If Lord Death thinks we can do it then we can."

"Yeah sure tiny-tits."i teased but, I soon regretted the comment when a book came impacting on my skull. A book that seemed to appear out of thin air. Does she have a secret pocket or something...? Ok now I'm actually curious if she does. "Dammit Maka!" I cursed holding my throbbing head as people on the bus stared at us in a mix of surprise and confusion whispering to each other with nothing better to do with their lives. A glint of my red eyes over them and my sharp teeth showing in a slight snarl and they where back to ignoring us out of fear. I already miss Death City at least there people weren't scared of me. Although it does have perks when you want people to leave you alone.

Soon the bus stopped and we walked out caring our suitcases behind us as we did. I glanced around the crowded bus stop. No one really stands out, not as much as people do at the DWMA. It's pretty easy to find who you are looking for there... Everyone here just looks like your average person. I was about to ask Maka how we planned to find the guy to pick us up when she pointed out a guy who has the True Cross Symbol on his dark blue almost black trench coat. She grabbed my empty hand as we ran up towards him, she was practically dragging me. "Excuse me Mr. are you from True Cross Academy?" Maka asked the man as we ran up our suitcases dragging on the ground smoothly as the wheels on them made it easier to drag around.. Obviously, Strangely though my bag feels heavier then I though it was. I didn't pack that much did I? and it mostly clothes anyway. Meh Maka probably packed some of her books in mine when she ran out of space either that or I'm getting out of shape. Both could be equally true. Make does most of the physically daunting things.

The man couldn't be much older than Maka and I despite his mature appearance, the kid trying to act as if he's more mature then any of us. I restrained an irritating urge roll my eyes. Although it partially reminded me of Kid and I wondered if this man had some strange outbursts on occasion. "Yeah, he his." A voice behind us suddenly said and we looked behind us to see a woman with long pink hair with bright yellow tips. she only wore a pink and yellow bra and short shorts, that could be a competitor to Blair's when she's in human form. I felt my nose tickle as soon blood trickles thickly from my nose and past my lips. "My names Shura Kirgakure. The little chicken is Yukio Okumara- uh why is your nose bleeding?" She stopped mid-sentence a bit confused.

"No reason." I grumbled wiping the blood off my nose and onto my sleeve. The thing other than the hair and rather... revealing outfit you are sure to notice is the very strange tattoos down her chest and belly. They reminded me of the enchanted swords markings Black*Star gets. I wonder if they serve a similar purpose. Of course her having an enchanted sword would be nearly impossible.

"Are you two from the DWMA?" The teen said pushing his glasses up the sun making them glint slightly. I notice he has three moles two under his eye and one closer to his lip. Through his glasses lay cold blue eyes, steely and intimidating. Well they would be to most normal people, but we have a teacher that is a zombie, one that has a screw through his skull, our principle is Death... I could go on.. Point is you can't scare DWMA students all that easily and especially not from a glare.

"We sure are, I'm Meister Maka Albarn 1 star scythe Meister and this is my partner Soul Eater the demon scythe." Make announced back straight, shoulders even and head up right. She's trying to make a good impression on them I probably should too. I straighten my posture slightly. They nodded their heads at her and turned around starting to walk away, I could cut the tension in the air with my blade as easily I can cut a Kishin in half. Maka and I trailed behind them. I made sure to walk behind Maka not exactly trusting them yet and figuring they would be more likely to attack me then her. Wonder what reaction they'll have when the find out she's half demon weapon. My fluffy white tail trailed behind me, every so often it twitched nervously as it dragged against the ground. I listened closely, well as closely as I could to their whispering to each other.

Seems they don't trust us very much either. "Yo we got briefed by Lord Death, but what exactly do we have to do here?" I asked loudly Okumara turned his head towards me slowly with a slight glare. I felt Maka tempt to grab a hold of my hand a instinct most meisters and weapons have, to protect each other. Guess she's really is tense as well. I wonder if she can see what anger he has towards us in his soul. Wonder if she can feel it.

"Well you two are going to work as guest speakers as well as be students here for a time. Some shit about trying to get the academy's together." Shura said without turning her head back although I could tell her she was tense... "The ones in charge will have more say in if this goes well then we will though. Oh, by the way you will be in this four-eyed chickens class."

"You are a teacher!" Maka shouted excitedly all of her fear going away in a split second as her shoulders and facial expressions relaxed. "The DWMA has some strange teachers even a zombie, but never ones our age." In a heartbeat she seemed to completely relax, but I may never know if she really is or not. I wish I had more control over my wavelength. That way I would be able to-Just as Maka was in the middle of fangirling one of the bags had begun to move we all looked back in surprise. Worry going over us at the surprise movement.

Suddenly it unzipped itself with a orange glow and out sprung a purple two tailed cat, on top of it's head a flattened witch hat. . Which she took off her head and shook it making it spring to life before putting it back on. "Blair!" We both yelled as she ran up the handle and onto my shoulder. The cat meowed rubbing against me. Shura and Okumara gave us both confused and worried looks. I noticed Okumara had reached for his gun his hand just over it ready to shoot Blair on site someone they had barely seen and already ready to kill. Yeesh I was at least partially hoping that the rumors of them where over exaggerated.

"Merow!~ See I told you I would find a way to come" Blair said like a whisper in my ears. I glared at the cat grabbing them by the scruff with my free hand.

"I'm sorry she's our pet and must have snuck into our luggage." Maka said quickly trying to calm him down Blair is annoying, but not worth getting shot over. Even if she does try to suffocate me with her bussom which is annoying more then anything.

"Hey! Who are you calling a pet!" Blair complained trying to bat at me with her small paws.

"I wonder how she stayed in there like that..?" Maka asked herself and looked at me I simply shrugged. I put Blair on top of Maka's head where she lay there purring her little heart out. Yukio turned and continued walking his hand relaxing away from his gun, but his shoulders still tense.

It had been an annoyingly long walk till we got there and when we did Maka shouted loudly "Whoa! Even by shibusen standards this is a big school!" Maka was absolutely fangirling once again. I think I like the DWMA better it may be covered in skulls, but but always felt surprisingly welcoming. The DWMA felt like home. This place felt.. dead ironically. Although in reality it bustled with life something was missing its spark. Not to mention it lacks the symmetry of the school, probably why they didn't send Kid and the twins. "I wonder how big the library is!" Maka said still excited. I rolled my eyes at her so far I could swear they almost went into the back of my skull.

"Well it seems at least-" Shura was interrupted with a shout yell as someone ran up, they weren't human by the look of the pointed ears and fangs. Which is kind of a surprising site. As they stood close to Okumara I realized they look similar in all, but personality and if you listen their souls, they have the same song just echoing different tones. Are they related?

"Yukio! I heard from Bon the academy is bringing in people from some demon training school! Why the hell do I always learn these things last and how is it they don't accept me, but these demons are fine!" He yelled in what seemed to be impressivly one solid breathe not stopping for a moment. He may even win against Star when it comes to lung capacity. Then again probably not to be honest Star would probably find some way to cheat.

Okumara's eyebrow twitched in pure annoyance. "Rin you shouldn't yell stuff like this in public. What if one of the cram students or teachers is nearby and you should really be more observant." Yukio said through teeth put tightly together and Shura shook her head as Rin slowly noticed our presences. "And Bon is not supposed to know." Yukio added as a last note to answer Rin's question.

"Oh." He simply said before he was in a choke-hold by Shura. He yelled although all his words where muffled by her hip. He tried getting away before just going limp excepting his fate of being in a choke hold till she decided to let her go. I had a feeling this happened often, like their version of a Maka-Chop.. Or the dreaded dreaper-chop. Wonder which came first.

"Sorry about him he's my older brother." Okumara said. I looked at him in slight surprise. I was right about them being related, but yukio doesn't seem like much of a demon to me or the younger one for that matter. "Well if you would like to continue the tour we can start with the actual school and don't mention the demon thing nobody else knows or else-" He firmly grabbed his gun.

"I see why you would want to keep it a secret." I said under my breathe they are a bunch of hypocrites. We need to kill all the demons and I'm gonna give Soul angry looks yet you are a fucking demon or at the very least part demon.


End file.
